1. Field of the Invention
The invention is based on a switch assembly having a capacitor and on a capacitor for a switch assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In electric power tools, the most various types of switch assemblies are in use. For instance, switch assemblies can be equipped with interference suppressing capacitors. Switch assemblies are also known in which discharge resistors are integrated with the interference suppression capacitor. For various tool requirements, many different switch assemblies are necessary.